Kingdom Hearts: A New Chapter
by CarlyyAlisee
Summary: Riku and Sora are headed off to save the worlds from heartless, again. But they are stopped by a mysterious girl and her wounded sister, who aren't normal at all. They will find new love, friendship and evil. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Sora!" yelled Riku, who was walking from his beach side house.

Sora turned over his shoulder and waved at his silver haired best friend, "Hey Riku, come look at this!" he shouted

Riku walked up to his side and looked up into the sky where Sora was pointing. There was a bright green star that seemed to be getting closer. It almost seemed like it was heading straight for Destiny Island.

"What do you think it is?" Sora asked him

"Not sure. But you should start packing, Traverse Town isn't going to save itself you know."

Just as Sora turned his back to follow Riku, there was a huge crash that shook the whole island. Riku and Sora both fell to their knees. Sora flung his body around to see what had caused the massive earthquake.

"What in the world?" Sora said as he got up from the warm sand.

The green star wasn't really a green star at all. It was in fact, a girl. A girl who had crashed right on Destiny Island. Riku and Sora looked at each other puzzled, not knowing what to do.

"Goodness!" the girl blurted out as she stood up from her place on the sand. She was a thin girl. She had intense green eyes, they were almost blinding they were so bright. Her hair was black and cut short, but she had to long pieces of green in the front. Her black bangs covered half of one eye. Her black jeans had holes in them, and the green knee-high boots she had on were covered in sand. A green and black corset looked like it was choking her, but she seemed to be breathing fine.

"Hello!" she squealed "Hehe! I'm Emerald!" a huge smiled covered her face and she stuck out her tan arm. "Nice to meet you!"

Sora shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Sora." he said as if he was scared to talk to her.

She turned her attention to Riku. She gave him a big smile and stuck out her hand again "What's your name?"

"I'm Riku." he smiled back at her

She smiled even bigger, which Sora and Riku didn't think was possible.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you come from?" Sora questioned her

"My sister and I were traveling the various worlds. I guess I didn't see this island and crashed right into it! Oops!" She giggled a little bit.

"Your sister?" Sora asked

"Hehe, yup! Her name is Jade." she told them excitedly

Sora looked at Riku with a confused look on his face, "Where exactly is your sister?" he asked the bubbly girl.

She put her head down, "That's a good question. I'm not sure. She has to be on this island somewhere though!"

Emerald looked at them with worried eyes. "Will you help me find her?"

Sora knew that he and Riku better leave for Traverse Town soon, but why not help this girl find her sister? He looked at Riku and shrugged. So, the three of them went looking for Emerald's sisters. The island was fairly big, but they only looked around close to where Emerald had crashed. 25 minutes went by with no luck, but just as they were about to give up Sora spotted a girl lying in the shade of two palm trees. Her eyes were closed and her arm had a deep gash.

"Hey Emerald!" he shouted "I think I found your sister!"

Emerald and Riku rushed to the unconscious girl. She was thin, like her sister. Her hair was much longer though. It was filled with streaks of red, purple, blue, green and pink, but a layer a jet black hair covered them. Half of her body was laying in bright red blood from the gash in her arm.

"We better go wrap her arm up." Riku suggested

"No need to, I'll fix it!" Emerald said with glee

Sora and Riku stepped back as Emerald sat down by her sister's side. Emerald placed a hand on Jade's arm and whispered something. For a couple of seconds Riku and Sora's theory of her being crazy seemed true, but when Emerald removed her hand from her sister's arm, they where amazed at what they saw. The gash was gone, and not one speck of blood was any where to be found. Riku and Sora stood motionless. Emerald looked up at them and happily said, "Hehe! See? No problem!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How did you do that?" Sora asked his eyes were as big as baseballs.

The green eyed girl smiled and stood up. She picked up her unconscious sister and held her like a baby. Jade's head hung limp and lifeless. Her eyes still unaware of any light.

"Thank you for helping me find my sister! I really appreciate it. I hope to see you two soon!" she gave them another huge smile and carried her sister right passed them.

"Wait!" Sora called after her

Emerald spun around with a smile on her face, "Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question, how did you do that?" he pestered her again

Emerald sat Jade down on the warm sand and turned to face the brunette boy and his blue eyed friend. She jumped up into the air and stayed there, she was levitating. Her legs where criss-crossed and she smiled at them.

"My sister Jade and I have some differences about us."

"Yeah, no kidding." Riku said as he stared at her.

She smiled and looked over at her sister. Jade was just starting to gain back consciousness.

"No we are not wizards or anything like that, we just have special powers." she gently put her feet back on the ground.

"I have the power to defend and heal." she explained to them "I can heal any injuries and defend myself by force fields and invisibility." She put her hands out in front of her and said something to herself. Within seconds a purplish haze was dividing the teenage boys and Emerald.

"Jade however, has the power to fight and defend. She's can't heal injuries, only give and get them."

"What else can Jade do?" Riku asked

"Jade can do everything else I can do and more. She has stronger powers than I do." Emerald glanced back at her sister who was rubbing her eyes and trying to stand up.

"Jade is very special. People with powers like her only come around rarely." Emerald gave a sigh "Jade can control fire, but only when she gets mad. Most people from my world can only defend and heal. Jade got lucky. She can kill anything that comes in her way."

"Man, I haven't even talked to her yet and I am scared of her." Sora confessed with a slight giggle.

"The weirdest power that Jade has is something that I wish I had." Emerald helped her light-headed sister off of the ground. "Jade can read your memories. All of them. Anything you have ever encountered she can see too."

Sora and Riku were amazed. They had never heard of anything like this before. They watched as Emerald helped Jade onto her feet. Jade was taller than Emerald, and you could tell she was older by a year or two. Jade rubbed the back of her head. She looked at her sister with a glare.

"That is the last time I ever let you take me anywhere." Jade scolded her sister

Emerald giggled and said to the boys "Hehe, she's okay!"

Jade turned to the boys and apologized, "I'm sorry for any trouble was have caused you, we will be on our way."

Emerald gave a huge sigh, "But I don't want to leave Jade!" she begged her sister.

"Emerald, this isn't our home. We can't just stay where ever we want to. We need to get home." Jade turned to Sora and Riku again "I am really sorry, we won't be bothering you anymore."

Jade grabbed her sister's hand and started to walk off.

Emerald waved goodbye to her new friends, "It was nice meeting you!"

Riku and Sora watched as Jade and Emerald walked further and further away. They could still hear them arguing about staying on the island.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Riku asked Sora

"That you like Jade a lot more than Emerald?" Sora laughed "Cause I know I do!"

Riku laughed with Sora "No, although that is true. I was thinking they should come with us to Traverse Town."

"Why? We can do it on our own!" Sora stated

"Sora, the heartless have gotten stronger. Face it, we need some extra help. Jade and Emerald could help us immensely."

Sora sighed, "I guess your right."

Riku ran down the shore to catch up with the girls. It took Riku a good 15 minutes to reach them.

"Emerald! Jade!" he yelled after them

They spun their heads around.

"Yeah?" they asked in unison

Riku tried to catch his breath. His silver hair was wet and stuck to his face.

"Sora and I need your help with something." His blue eyes glistened in the sunlight.

Emerald and Jade looked at each other, and then back at the sweating, silver haired boy.

"With what?" Jade asked him

"Have you ever heard of heartless?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes, we do. They are the ones who took over our world." Emerald informed him

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Riku told them, finally catching his breath.

"Why do you need us?" Jade questioned him, changing the subject

"The heartless are back, and stronger than before. Sora and I figured having you two along would be a great help." Riku smiled at them "Please?"

Emerald jumped with glee, "Hehe! I'm in!" Riku gave her a high five and turned to Jade.

"Please Jade?" Riku begged her "We need your help."

Jade sighed. She rubbed the back of her head and pondered for a minute.

"Fine. I'll come." she finally blurted out with a sigh.

"Yay! Hehe! We are going to have so much fun!" Emerald squealed. She ran up to her sister and gave her a big hug, almost knocking her over.

"You haven't done anything thing like this since Ansem!" Emerald said then immediately stopped. "Oh! Jade I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…."

Jade walked straight passed her sister, "I'll go, but when we are done we are going straight home." she said over her shoulder. They could tell she was upset.

Emerald hung her head in shame. Riku watched as a tear ran down her face and onto the sand.

"I hate him, ever since he took over my sister she has never been the same." Emerald said to Riku as they started walking back to Sora.

"Ansem?" Riku asked

"Yeah," she sniffed "I really hate him. Which is not like me, I normally don't hate anyone."

Riku thought back to when he was taken over by Ansem. Had that changed him? He wanted to find out exactly what Jade had gone through with Ansem, but knew he probably shouldn't ask. He also wanted to know where they lived now. What world would accept someone with such strange powers? And, how exactly had Jade change? Was she like Emerald before? Or was Emerald just being over dramatic? All of these questions ran through his head, but he didn't ask them.

When Emerald and Riku reached Sora and Jade, the Gummi Ship was already waiting for them.

"Oooh!" Emerald squealed with excitement "What is this!"

"It's a Gummi Ship. It's what Riku and I travel in, when we go from world to world.

Emerald jumped up and down with joy. She anxiously hopped into the Gummi Ship and sat in the back seat.

"This is way cool!" she told them "Sora, where did you get this?"

"Some friends of mine gave it to me, we used it last time we were saving worlds." He answered her question.

"What were their names? I love meeting new people!"

"Their names were Donald and Goofy, but they went back to the castle help King Mickey."

Emerald smiled at him with joy.

Riku hopped into the Gummi Ship next, he sat in the passenger seat.

Jade looked at Sora and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Jade." she said "We Didn't really meet before."

Sora shook her and smiled "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you!" he said as he jumped into the drivers side.

Jade sat next to her sister. Emerald was looking around the Gummi Ship like it was a precious jewel, Jade laughed at her.

Sora started up the Gummi Ship. Within seconds it was floating above the air. Sora seemed to know what he was doing, and Jade and Emerald trusted him. Before to long they could no longer see Destiny Island. Jade looked out her window and saw strange objects around them, kind of like an obstacle course. She was fascinated at all of the colorful objects, and could tell that her sister was too.

"So Jade." Sora said, shattering the silence.

"Yeah?" she answered him. Her stunning purple eyes were just as pretty as her sisters.

"Were do you live now?"

"Agrabah." she said quickly

"Why did you chose to live there?" He questioned her.

"Because that is where my nobody lives."

"So does mine." Emerald butted in.

"Oh, what are there names?" Riku asked, glad that he finally knew where they lived.

"Mine's name is Onyx." Jade said "She's nice, for the most part."

"At least yours can be nice, Sapphire is always mean." Emerald pouted.

"Do they have the same powers you do?" wondered Riku

"Nope." Jade and Emerald said in unison.

"You guys all have the names of stones." Sora pointed out.

"Correct." Jade said "Don't ask why, I'm not real sure myself."

The Gummi Ship was silent until they got to Traverse Town. Sora was concentrating on blasting enemy ships, Riku was busy thinking about his encounter with Ansem and wondered if it had been the same for Jade, and Jade and Emerald were busy staring out the windows.

Emerald was right, Jade hadn't liked to fight heartless or have anything to do with darkness since her encounter with Ansem. She wasn't going to risk it happening again. Jade used to want to travel every single world and kill every heartless in sight. But now, the thought of darkness scares her. Jade awakes almost every night in horror. Her nightmares of the darkness control her, to the point where she doesn't like to sleep. Suddenly, Jade didn't want to be apart of this anymore. She regretted ever agreeing to do this. She started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. All she wanted was to go back to Agrabah and talk to Onyx, if she was in a good mood. Her stomach was churning and her knees were starting to buckle. Her heart pounded a million miles per hour.

"Here." Sora said as he landed the Gummi Ship

Jade doubled over onto the floor and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jade! Jade! Wake up!" she heard a voice yell. The voice was followed by violent shaking. Jade quickly opened her eyes and was hit with a massive headache. She groaned and sat up resting her head on the Gummi Ship's seat. Jade rubbed her head, it felt like she had been hit with a sledge hammer.

"Jade! Are you okay?" the same voice asked. She felt someone grab her shoulders and then realized the voice was her sister's.

Jade looked around and saw both Sora and Riku staring at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" her sister asked her again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said as she tried to stand.

Emerald took Jade's hand and help her out of the Gummi Ship. Jade stepped out of the Gummi Ship and stabled herself. Sora and Riku got out after them and stood by Jade to make sure she was okay.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sora asked her

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy. Sorry to worry you."

Jade tried to walk but fell to her knees in pain. Everything was spinning, her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to be sick. Riku rushed to her side and picked her up off of the ground.

"We better get her some help." Riku suggested

They took Jade into Cid's accessory shop. Riku sat her down on a sofa and Cid immediately started asking questions.

"What's going on?" he demanded

"My sister passed out and we figured she needed to lay down for a little bit." Emerald ensured him

"Oh, what happened?" He curiously asked

"Not sure. One minute she's fine and the next she's on the floor." Sora told Cid.

"The best thing is to let her rest." Cid agreed with them. He paused. "I'm guessing you're here about the heartless."

"We sure are." Riku said

Cid put his hand on Jade's forehand shook his head, "She's hotter than hell." Cid moved his hand to Jade's neck and took her pulse. "And her heart is beating faster than it should be. My guess it that she got way to nervous or anxious and passed right out."

Emerald looked worriedly at Riku and Sora.

"Don't worry Emerald, Jade will be fine." Sora assured her.

"Yeah, she'll be up and moving in no time." Riku jumped in.

"You kids are welcome to leave her here for a little while." Cid offered, "I'll make sure she is okay."

Sora thanked him and they left. As soon as they walked out of the accessory shop, they were attacked.

"Oh my gosh!" Emerald squeaked "There are tons of them!"

Sora pulled out his keyblade and went into action, hitting heartless left and right. Riku could tell that Emerald was a little over whelmed.

"It will be fine, just do your best." he comforted her.

"Okay, I'll try!"

Riku whipped out his sword and slashed a heartless. Emerald noticed that Sora was being attacked by two heartless while trying to fight off another one. She quickly vanished and crept up behind one of the heartless. She grabbed it by it's neck and snapped it right in half. It twitched for a moment or two but then fell dead. She did the exact same thing to the other heartless. When she reappeared she giggled with delight. Sora smiled at her and they got back to fighting. Emerald was doing well, until a heartless attacked her from behind and made a slash in the back of her neck. She dropped to her knees. She knew she had to act quickly, or more heartless would try and kill her. She placed her hand on her wound and whispered the same words to herself that she did to Jade. She stood up, ready to fight more off. The three were deeply involved in battle. None off them even realized Jade, who had walked out of Cid's perfectly fine. Jade suddenly felt very angry, she hated darkness. Rage built up inside of her. Her eyes turned from a stunning purple to a blazing red. Her different colored streaks all turned fire red. She spotted a heartless that was giving her sister trouble. Jade's forearms suddenly were engulfed in flames. She walked up the heartless and showered it with flames. In a matter of seconds the heartless was nothing but ashes. Jade did this to numerous heartless, until they were all gone.

Jade stood still. Her arms still engulfed in flames. Sora and Riku couldn't help but stare at her, they felt fear inside of them. Emerald had told them about Jade and her ability to control fire. But they never pictured it so frightening.

"Jade!" screamed Emerald "You're okay!"

Jade's eyes then turned back to purple. Her streaks were all different colors again, her arms were no longer covered in flames. She smiled at her sister.

"Yeah, I feel much better now." She ensured her sister.

Emerald gave her a big hug. "I was worried about you!"

"Emerald, chill. I'm fine."

Jade walked over to Sora and Riku, "Are you sure you still want us here?"

Riku shook is head, "Can't do it without you."

Riku smiled at Jade. She returned the smile.

"That was amazing Jade." Sora complimented her.

Jade blushed, "Thanks. That doesn't happen very often."

Jade looked down at Sora's keyblade. "Keyblade master. Impressive Sora." she told him

He gave her a look of confusion.

"I can read your memories." She smiled at him

This frightened Riku. What if she read his memories? Would she see Ansem? Would she want to go back home? Riku wished there was a way that he could make sure she wouldn't read them.

Jade looked at Riku. "You too?"

"What?" He asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"Ansem. He took over you too."

Riku looked at the ground. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

"It's okay." she assured him.

He looked at her.

"I'm not like that anymore." he informed her.

"I know." she said "I never said you were."


	5. Chapter 5

The four of them walked into the second district, only to be attacked by more heartless. The keyhole was in the second district, so Jade and Sora went to go lock it. They left Emerald and Riku behind to fight off heartless. It didn't take Sora and Jade long to lock the keyhole. And when they did, it was greatly appreciated.

"Next world?" Emerald asked, eager to fight off more heartless.

"I suppose so." Sora replied "Jade are you sure your okay?" he questioned her, wanting to make sure they wouldn't have a relapse of what happened earlier.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It has been awhile since I've had to deal with heartless. I'll be okay."

Sora led them back to the Gummi Ship. They said goodbye to Cid and thanked him again for letting Jade rest in his shop. It didn't take long for Sora to blast out of Traverse Town. Once again, Jade and Emerald were bedazzled by the colorful objects. They didn't talk the entire trip, which was unlike Emerald. Normally she was always starting small talk.

Jade rubbed the back of her head some more. She still had a slight headache. Her black jeans had new holes in them. Not that anyone else could tell, she already had a million holes in her jeans. In fact, her jeans hardly had any fabric, just holes. Her purple boots came up to the middle of her shin, in a way they looked like combat boots. Black fishnet covered her arms, though it was worn and falling apart. She had a purple and black top on. It was short sleeved and had many chains and buckles on it. It was hard to move around in, but Jade didn't mind. Just one look at Jade and you could tell she wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. She had several markings on her neck, which Sora and Riku assumed were from heartless. And her hands were washed with scars, but no burns ironically.

"Oooh! We are here!" Emerald squawked as she jumped out of the Gummi Ship

"Yay." Jade sarcastically said.

Emerald gave her a look of disgust. "You could at least try to be excited!"

"I'm supposed to be excited when I have to go fight heartless? Creatures that could seriously hurt me or even worse kill me?" Jade mocked Emerald's look of disgust.

"Well, not when you put it like that!" Emerald snapped at Jade.

Riku and Sora laughed at them. They couldn't be anymore different.

Jade turned around to the boys laughing, "She is impossible."

"I heard that!" Emerald yelled over her shoulder. She was already 5 yards ahead of them.

"Slow down Emerald! Dang! It's like you want to die!" Jade screamed at her sister.

Sora, Riku and Jade made no effort to catch up with Emerald. They walked slowly and talked about various things. Emerald was getting impatient, she starting whining like little kids do when they don't get what they want. But Emerald was good at that.

"Would you guys hurry up!" Emerald screamed at them

"Maybe if you would slow down!" Jade said back

Emerald rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"I'm going to go catch up with Emerald." Sora told Riku and Jade, "We will go to the Bizarre Room and you two go to the Lotus Forest. Emerald and I will meet you back at the Gummi ship once I lock the keyhole." He smiled "And welcome to Wonderland."

Jade and Riku followed Sora's orders and headed for the Lotus Forest. One step into the forest and they were bombarded by heartless.

"Man! I'm getting tired of these things!" Jade exclaimed

"Tell me about it." Riku said as he slashed one.

Jade and Riku spent the next 5 minutes trying to wipe out the last of the heartless. As soon as they were done Jade collapsed by a tree and Riku crashed next to her. Jade closed her eyes and gave a sigh.

"Don't pass out on me, I don't feel like carrying anyone right now. " Riku joked around.

Jade giggled, she opened her eyes and rubbed her head, again.

"Still hurts?"

"Yeah. I don't think it will ever stop."

Riku smiled at her, "No offense or anything but your sister drives me a little crazy."

She laughed, "I know, she is what caused part of this headache."

He laughed with her. They both rested their heads on the tree and closed their eyes.

"Thanks for coming along Jade. I know you're not much for darkness."

"Eh, I don't mind it that much."

Riku looked at her uncertainly.

"I know, I'm lying." She confessed.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone fight like you before. Sora and I have to have weapons."

"I am my own weapon." She said proudly.

"So I've noticed."

They sat in silence for a moment, both trying to rest their tired bodies. After about 10 minutes of resting, Riku stood up and offered Jade his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up to her feet. Jade tried to release her hand but Riku grabbed it tighter. She looked at him and he smiled. She smiled back at him and they walked off to the Gummi Ship.

**Please draw me some fan art of Jade or Emerald!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to Deep Jungle was smooth. Sora took out the enemy ships before Jade or Emerald realized there were any coming. Jade's eyes were heavy and she struggled to keep them open. She was worn down, Jade hadn't fought heartless in a long time. The Gummi Ship was silent, which made staying awake even harder. Soon, Jade couldn't force her eyes open any longer. She drifted into a smooth sleep.

_It's dark. Some where outside there is a horrid scream, followed by an eerie silence. All Jade can see is her crying sister and the flashlight in her hand. Jade rushes to her parents door and flings it open, but they are no where to be found. The sisters run outside into the battlefield. _

_People are lying dead. _

_Everywhere. _

_There are heartless. _

_Everywhere. _

_And in the sky is a glowing mystical purple and black ball. Jade runs with her sister at her side to their neighbors house, the door is open but no one is inside. Jade begins to feel tears welling up in her eyes. She can't find her parents, heartless are everywhere, and half of their world is gone. A heartless grabs Jade by her hand and pulls her away from her sister. Screaming, Jade whacks the heartless repeatedly causing no damage. She turns her head to look at her sister. But she is gone. Jade screams at the top of her lungs, she kicks and punches at the heartless. Still no damage. _

_Too bad her powers haven't kicked in._

_Jade is only 8, you get your powers when your 10. _

_A flash of light blinds Jade for a moment. Then she is nowhere. The heartless is gone. She scrambles to her feet, trying to catch her breath. Darkness surrounds her, she can't see a thing. Jade puts her head in her hands and cries. She cries until she can't cry anymore. Her head pounds with pain, and her eyes sting. _

"_It's over." a voice whispers. _

_Jade wipes her eyes and looks around to see who had spoken to her._

"_It's over, Jade." the voice says again._

"_Who are you?" she screams, "What do you want? Just leave me alone!"_

_No reply._

_Two beams of light shine down on lifeless humans. Jade runs up to one of the bodies and turns her over. Jade screams in terror at what she sees. _

_Her mother. _

_Dead. Lifeless. _

_Jade screams as tears stream her face and burn her cheeks. She wraps her arms around her mother and weeps. Her mother's blood stains Jade's arms and legs. Shaking, Jade backs away from her mother and watches her disappear. She flings her body around to see Emerald sobbing by her dad's side. Jade doesn't have the strength to see her dad's broken and bloody body. She yells at Emerald, but Emerald doesn't seem to hear her. She continues yelling at her sister, but Emerald still doesn't respond. The floor starts to shake and Jade falls to her knees. The ground splits between Jade and her sister. And once again, Jade is consumed by darkness. _

Jade is screaming, but not in her dream. Out loud. She struggles to open her eyes but it is like the darkness is sealing them shut. With immense effort she opens her eyes and they are filled with light. Riku, Sora and Emerald are all staring at her with worried looks on her face. Beads of sweat are rolling down her tan skin.

"What?" she asked them, "Haven't you ever had a nightmare before?" With a determined look on her face she jumped out of the Gummi Ship and onto what seemed to be a camp ground. She walked over to a chair placed at a table with many experiments on it. As she sat down, she noticed a piece of paper lying on the table. Jade looked at it suspiciously, it was a very old piece of paper. She was afraid to pick it up, worrying she might tear it. She carefully folded it and put it in her pocket. Jade wiped the sweat from her forehead and gave a sigh. She couldn't ever sleep without those haunting nightmares. The teenage girl felt embarrassed. She didn't want Riku and Sora to think she was weak. But, they probably already thought she was weak after passing out on their way to Traverse Town. And what just happened didn't help her tough image at all. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by Emerald. Jade could never think while Emerald was around.

Riku walked over to Jade and sat on the ground next to her.

"Bad dream, huh?"

She looked at him, "Nightmare."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's really nothing to worry about."

Riku stood up and pulled Jade out of her chair. "There is someone Sora and I would like you guys to meet."

Riku led Jade and Emerald into a tent. The tent was small, but cozy. Jade looked around the tent. A table, filled with notebooks and drawings. A small lamp in one corner, and two sleeping bags on the floor. She looked at Sora, who was talking to a brown haired girl. The girl wore a yellow dress looking outfit, her hair was pulled back in a bun and she seemed to be very intelligent. The thing that caught Jade's attention was her voice. She had an accent, one that Jade had never heard before.

"Jane, these are my new friends. Jade and Emerald." Sora said as he pointed to the girls.

"Very nice to meet you!" Jane exclaimed. "Oh, Sora! I am so very glad you came. The heartless are just completely ruining everything!"

"Don't worry Jane. We will take care of everything." Sora assured her.

"Oh thank you! You guys are welcome to stay here for the night if you want. This campground seems to be the only safe place around the Deep Jungle."

"Thank you." Sora said as the four of them left the tent.

"She seems nice!" Emerald pointed out.

Everyone ignored her. All they wanted to do was get to bed. Everyone except Jade.

Walking into the thick forest and fighting off heartless was not really what Jade wanted to do. But she fought her best, knowing that she didn't want to let her friends down. She was doing well until she heard a horrifying scream. She flung herself around. She watched with worried eyes and a huge jaguar dragged her sister across the jungle floor.

"You two keep fighting, I'll get Emerald." she told the boys.

Jade raced after the jaguar. The jaguar wasn't stupid, it knew Jade was coming after it. Picking up momentum, it started to run. Emerald's body looked like a rag doll. A very sad, bleeding rag doll. Jade lunged at the jaguar and dragged him to his knees. She smashed her hand into the side of his face with great force. The jaguar dropped Emerald and slashed his claw across Jade's torso, Flinging her into a rock. She quickly returned to her feet and socked the jaguar with a mighty punch. He slid across the ground and crumpled into a heap. Jade had to act fast. She pounded his face in, crushing his jaw. She dug her finger nails into his side. The jaguar screamed in pain and helplessly swatted at Jade. His claws scratched her face and she could feel warm blood run down her cheek. She wasn't done yet, not at all. She hit him in his rib cage, hard enough to break his ribs in half. She stood up and looked at the jaguar. He was still alive, but in very bad shape. Jade figured he deserved to suffer. So, she lifted her sister onto her back and walked back to Sora and Riku.

When she reached they two teenage boys, they had killed off all of the heartless. Emerald was barely conscious, and Jade knew she needed to let her rest.

Night was starting to fall and Jade was starting to get sleepy. Sora and Riku agreed that it would be a good idea to call it a night and finish up in the morning. They walked back to the camp ground where Jane has set up their tents. Emerald and Jade in one tent, and Sora and Riku in the other. Jade put Emerald down and let her rest, she was mumbling things to herself and fading in and out of consciousness.

The tents were smaller than the tent Jane was sleeping in. Only two sleeping bags in each tent, but Jade was grateful. Jade tried to clean up her sister's wounds as much as she could. She didn't even worry about her own. Emerald was the only family she had left. Not including Onyx, but she wasn't really family. Jade waited until she thought Sora and Riku were asleep to escape from her tent. She walked over to a tree stump and plopped herself down. She stared at the stars and began thinking about her mom and dad. Jade missed them, a lot. She could remember how Emerald looked just like mom, eyes and everything. Her dad on the other hand, was like Jade. Colored streaks filled his jet black hair. His eyes were a deep purple. They reminded Jade of Onyx's eyes in a way. Thoughts flooded Jade's mind.

"There pretty, aren't they?" Riku asked, startling Jade.

"Holy crap, you scared me!" Jade said with a giggle.

Riku giggled with her, "The stars, there pretty. Don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing out here?" Riku questioned her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked him.

He smiled "I asked you first."

"The truth?" Jade looked at him.

"That's always best."

"I'm scared. Scared to sleep. The nightmares, they just…." her voice trailed off.

Riku stared at her. "You need to sleep."

He stretched out on the hard ground and rested his back against the tree stump.

Riku smiled at her, "Come here."

Jade got off the tree stump and sat down next to him. She rested her head on Riku's shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I'll be right here if you need me." he assured her. "Now get some rest."

Jade had never felt so safe in her entire life. Riku was strong, but at the same time very gentle and soft. He embraced her and Jade liked it. Jade rested her arm on his chest, she felt very comfortable with Riku. She finally for once in her life felt safe to sleep. She felt like no nightmare could reach her now. As Jade started to fall asleep, she became scared again. Being in Riku's arms did make her feel safe, but could Riku keep away the darkness? Then it hit Jade, back at Traverse Town. Riku had been taken over by Ansem, just like Jade. Her thoughts began to wonder again.

"_I'm not like that anymore." _

That's what Riku told her.

Was he telling the truth?

**Please review!**

**Draw me some fan art if you liked this chapter! plz!**

**Chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Jade could feel the darkness consume her. She screamed for help, but no one was around to hear. Powerful and strong whip-like strings of darkness wrapped around her body. She squirmed and tried to set herself free, but they were too strong. She struggled and yelled until her energy was drained . She couldn't beat the darkness. _

_Jade stopped ._

_For a minute or two she was still, floating in air. Darkness all around her. It was sort of calm and relaxed. She let out and cry and started to fall. She fell faster and faster but never landed anywhere. Falling, she screamed as loud as she could, hoping something would happen._

_And something did happen._

_A man with long silver hair dressed in black coat stretched out his hand. And Jade took it. _

"Jade, Jade. It's okay." she heard Riku's voice.

He was holding her tight and stroking her hair. She had the chills and she was shaking violently.

"An….ans…Ansem…." she stuttered.

"Jade, everything is okay. It was just a dream." his comforting words soothed her.

She broke out into a cry and embraced Riku. Jade didn't care if Riku thought she was weak. As her tears began to stop she sat up straight and wiped her eyes. Jade didn't feel like talking to Riku, mainly because she didn't know what to say. Embarrassment flooded Jade as the silence became long and awkward, she couldn't even look at Riku.

"I'm sorry." Jade found the strength to talk to him.

"For what?"

"Being weak. Not being able to keep my fears to myself. Passing out when I get scared." Jade confessed

"I don't think you're weak," Riku told her "I fact, I think you are very strong."

Jade looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"Darkness is a very scary thing. Trust me, I know." he stood up and looked down at the mystical teenager. "No one blames you for having bad dreams, Jade. Sora and I completely understand."

His words made Jade feel good. She was glad her new friends understood her, and the darkness that haunted her.

Jade felt like she was falling in love with Riku. He understood her and accepted her just how she was. Previous boyfriends that Jade had had were ashamed to have a girlfriend that woke up in the middle of the night screaming. They hated the fact that she had powers and they told her never to use them. Those relationships didn't last very long, and Jade felt like no one would ever love her. Riku however, made her feel special and strong. Like she was important and not a freak. Jade loved it.

Riku stuck out his hand for Jade to grab, "Do you trust me?"

Jade immediately took his hand and stood up. "Of course."

The thought that Riku was still evil had faded out of Jade's thoughts. She trusted him, no doubt was in her mind.

Riku and Jade walked through the jungle, holding hands. They shared stories and laughed. Jade told Riku all about her dreams and Riku didn't interrupt once. Riku shared his experience with Ansem and how he had made mistakes. With every minute that went by they learned more about each other. They realized that they had a lot in common, and they realized just how much they liked each other.

The orange hazy sun was starting to rise over the jungle tree tops. While walking back to the campground, Riku and Jade came across the jaguar that Jade had fought earlier. The jaguar was dead, Jade guessed that he had bled to death. Jade was happy the jaguar was dead, after all he did hurt her sister. Jade and Riku stared at the jaguar for a moment or so.

"You know Jade. It isn't you that should be scared of darkness. It's the darkness that should be scared of you."

"Why do you say that?" "Look at Sabor."

"Who in the world is Sabor?" Jade asked, feeling very stupid.

Riku laughed, "That's the jaguar's name."

"Oh, okay. Why do I need to look at him?"

"You brutally murdered him!" Riku chuckled "Darkness doesn't stand a chance against you."

"I didn't brutally murder him, I just beat the crap out of him."

"Jade, he's dead." Riku was about to crack up laughing.

"Ha, yeah." She said as her and Riku fell to their knees laughing. Their sides started to ache as their laughter continued. When their laughter faded into a slight giggle, they stood up and took some deep breaths to calm their aching sides. Riku grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her close to his chest.

"I really like you Jade." He confessed with a sly smile on his face.

"That's works well."

"Why?"

"Because I really like you too."

Riku leaned forward and softly kissed her. Jade didn't try to pull back or stop him at all. Jade hugged Riku and rested her head in the nape of his neck. She loved everything about him. She was now thankful that Emerald had crashed on Destiny Islands. Even though their relationship started rather fast, she was sure it was meant to last. No one had ever had a connection with Jade like Riku did.

"Jade! Riku! Where are you guys?" Sora called after them.

"Over here!" Riku yelled back at him. He let go of Jade and pushed her away from him.

"Oh, hey guys." Sora said as he approached them, "We better lock the keyhole, more worlds need our help."

"Okay, Jade and I will fight off any heartless we run into. You and Emerald go lock the keyhole." Riku gave orders.

"Um, can I go with Jade?" Sora pleaded.

Riku gave him a look of uncertainty, "Why?"

Sora started to blush, "Well, just in case I run into anything that could harm me. I saw what Jade did to Sabor…."

Jade chuckled, she tried to keep her laughter to herself.

"For crying out loud Sora, you are the keyblade master. I think you will be okay."

Sora turned his back to them and walked off in the direction of the keyhole.

"By the way," he called over his shoulder "Emerald is doing fine. She is her regular peppy self again."

Jade smiled knowing that her sister was fine. She knew Emerald was going to be okay, but being reassured was nice.

"Okay, well. Better get to work." Riku said as he walked off into the thick forest.

Jade didn't follow him, she stood motionless. Riku only took a couple of steps before realizing that Jade wasn't coming.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Jade turned to him, "Why did you push me away?"

Riku pulled Jade close to his chest. He combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's not you. It's Sora."

Jade freed herself from his embrace, "You can't tell your best friend that you're seeing me?"

"Jade, it's not that. Sora strictly wants us to fight the darkness and return home. He wouldn't understand."

"Sora has a heart Riku, I think he would understand."

"You don't know Sora like I do. I'll tell him eventually, just not when he's focused on heartless. Okay?"

Jade sighed, "Okay."

Riku pulled her close again and when he did a horrible sight came to Jade's eyes.

Maleficent.

She was staring back at Jade with her cruel eyes. Jade gasped and it didn't take Riku long to figure out what had scared Jade. He whipped out his keyblade and shielded Jade and himself.

Maleficent gave a chuckle, "Oh my, what a cute couple." She maneuvered her way towards Jade and wrapped her hand around her throat. Riku tried to stop her but Maleficent had helpers. Clayton and Jafar grabbed Riku and pulled him away from Jade. Riku struggled to set himself free but simply could not.

"Jade, Jade, Jade." Maleficent snarled, "I thought I told you and your worthless sister to stay in your own world."

Her grip was too tight, Jade could not speak a word.

"Onyx isn't here to save you now Jade. In fact, I have taken her."

Jade squirmed but that only caused Maleficent's grip to tighten.

"Riku really isn't a good boy to hang out with Jade, he's only trouble." she glared at Riku "Trust me, I know from experience."

"Don't listen to her Jade." He calmly said, the anger in his voice scared Jade.

"You should come with us, we will be more of help to you."

_No. Never. I've already made that mistake._

Jade wished she could speak her mind, but stupid Maleficent was such and unfair person.

Maleficent grabbed Jade's arm and tried to lure her into a dark warp hole looking thing. Jade pulled way but Maleficent pulled harder. Rage built up inside of Jade and her arms engulfed in flames. Maleficent yelped and withdrew her hand.

"You little brat!" she snapped, "Your powers can't protect you for long, Jade. Soon you will be worthless, just like you were when Ansem found you! And don't go crawling to Riku when no one will help you. I guarantee he won't be there."

Her words sadden Jade. Jade knew that she shouldn't listen to Maleficent, her words can't be trusted. But a part of Jade wanted to believe her.

Within a split second the three of them were gone. Riku and Jade were left motionless, both shocked by the encounter.

"Jade are you okay?" Riku worriedly said as he rushed to her side.

She had her focus on where Maleficent had just been standing, "Yeah, just a little shook up."

"I don't blame you."

"Riku, I need to see Onyx." she said, her eyes still fire red.

**Thank you for reading! Please, please, please review!**

**Draw me some fan art pleasee!**


End file.
